Retracing Your Footsteps
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon were not friends to say the least. Austin humiliated Ally, and Ally did her job at deflating Austin's ego. But when Ally's father gets the diagnosis of Alzheimer's, and Austin's sister gets diagnosed with cancer, their lives go on a downward spiral. Even worse, Austin and Ally soon become confused when they find that they find comfort in the enemy's arms
1. Chapter 1: The First Step

_**Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon were not friends to say the least. Austin humiliated Ally, and Ally did her job at deflating Austin's ego. But when Ally's father gets a late diagnosis of Alzheimer's, and Austin's sister gets diagnosed with cancer, their lives go on a downward spiral. Even worse, Austin and Ally soon become confused and frightened when they find that they are one heart break away from finding comfort in the enemy's arms.**_

_**Retracing Your Footsteps**_

**Neutral POV**

Ally was on her way the AP chemistry when her books were knocked over.

"Well, if it isn't 'lil Miss Goody Two Shoes Dawson," spoke Austin as he watched Ally's books fall.

Ally didn't really care about picking them up at the moment.

"Oh, I was just on my way to AP chemistry. Were you on your way there, too? Oh, wait, I apologize, you don't have the brains for that." Ally said her words in a sticky sweet voice.

Austin took in the comment with reluctance. There was no use in fighting it off; Austin had learned that the hard way. Austin debated on saying the all too clique "This isn't over."

Nah, it was over rated.

"See you later Dorkson. Wherever you dwarves go." Austin walked off without a glance, mostly because he was afraid to find a rabid squirrel flying at him rather than Ally Dawson.

Ally hated it when people picked on her for her petite size. It wasn't her fault she was… fun sized.

However, each went on their way without taking the other's comments too seriously; it was everyday life for them.

**Ally's POV**

"Dad!" I called, wondering why he was searching for the socks he had just put on the washer moments before.

"What? Ally have you seen my socks? They need to be washed."

I sighed and pointed my finger towards the drier. Goodness gracious, this was getting out of hand. For the past week, he'd been forgetting everything from watches to keys.

"Hey, Dad, I've been thinking. I think you should see a doctor about this whole "forget me knot" thing, okay? Just to make sure you're okay." I don't think I would have been the over cautious daughter if my mother were here.

She'd died a year after I was born, so I never knew her. I never told anyone about her, because they would just pity me for something I wouldn't remember. I'd appointed myself to make sure that my dad was OK. We looked after each other like that.

My dad nodded, and said, "In a next week. I'll see you after music lessons."

"School, not music lessons!" I called as my dad rushed his way to his car. I sighed and walked the way he left.

He'd forgotten his keys.

**Austin's POV**

"Ashley, Ashley wake up," I whispered as an attempt to wake up my 13-year-old sister. Ashley was usually a light sleeper, and never slept through her alarms. Lately though, she'd become a deep sleeper and had a light fever for weeks.

Ashley moaned then shot up and ran her way to the bathroom. I peeked in to find that Ashley was upheaving the little food he had consumed at dinner.

My mom came upstairs and rubbed Ashley's back.

"We'll take you to the doctor's today so that he can prescribe the right medicine for you, Ash." Mom continued to rub Ashley's back.

"Well, I'm gonna get to school, see you after school, Ash." I smiled and walked out the front door in a hurry.

I would never admit this, but I was rather squeamish about puke. I shook my head before I, myself, threw up.

Great.

**Ally's POV**

After that morning, I walked my way to school unsure whether I should be worried or relieved my dad was going to see a doctor.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed I had auto piloted my way to my locker, and I rammed head first into my locker door.

"Ow!" I moaned. I heard footsteps behind me, and prayed they were Trish's. My head hurt and I too was worried about my dad to bother with Austin.

Well, luck wasn't on my side today.

"Blind _and_ tiny? You're starting to sound like a fly." Austin laughed at his own comment.

I just shook my head. Idiot. Flies weren't even blind. I could tell Austin was waiting for me to say something.

"No."

"'No' what?" Austin asked. I couldn't tell if he was confused with my statement or playing dumb.

"No, flies aren't blind. You know what? Just go away, I've got better things to do."

I slid my book into the locker, and fished my Scarlet Letter book out of the pile. Ah, you gotta love having English as first period.

Austin just stood there, taking in the fact that I had showed him that he bothered me.

It seemed, though, that we both had enough of each other. It was funny, though. I would have thought that relief from Austin would be the best thing in the world. Instead, it gave this knot in my stomach that something would go wrong.

…

I was in my room, waiting for my dad to come home so he could take me to my music lessons. About half an hour before the lessons, it dawned to me that he could have forgotten.

I dialed his number. One ring, two ring…

"Hello?" My dad picked up the phone.

"Hey dad! It's Ally. I wanted to remind you that…" I began to speak, but I was cut off.

"Who's Ally?" My heart sped up. Was it really that bad? Had he forgotten me? What...

"It's Allyson! Your _daughter_?!" I was so very close to screaming into the phone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry; I'm a little bit out of it today. What was it you'd like to tell me?" My heart slowed down to its normal speed.

"I wanted to tell you that you need to drop me off at music lessons in twenty minutes." I slowed my words down.

"I'm on my way home. I'll be there in five minutes. You packed a note in my lunch, remember? See you soon!"

My dad hung up.

Talk about a close call.

**Austin's POV**

My run in with Ally proved how worried I was about my sister I didn't even want to talk to her for the rest of the day. Something about her screamed "worry" loud and clear. As much as I wanted to bug her, my head couldn't withstand the little nagging sense that something was wrong with my sister. And whatever Ally felt, I tended to feel during our run ins.

I mean c'mon! I just said that flies were blind!

My drive home was uncomfortably quiet without my sister. It had been that way for weeks, but now I really felt the change in atmosphere. I just wanted my sister get better with the medicine the doctor will prescribe and she'll get better.

My house was fast approaching, and I slammed on the brakes. Geez, I needed to get a grip.

My mom was standing on our porch. Great. She saw my near collision.

"Honey!" Mom called as I got out of the car. "We need to use your car. Dad is still at work."

I nodded and my sister, my mom and I loaded into the car. Of course, my mom was driving.

…

When we got into the doctors office, the first things I noticed were the baby stickers. I guess an all child hospital would have those things.

Our family doctor, Dr. Kefir, walked in to the office.

"Hello, Moons, how are you all doing?" Dr. Kefir asked with a smile.

"Austin and I are just fine, but Ashley here seems to have the ever lasting flu," my mother said, rubbing Ashley's back for the gazillianth time. I didn't blame Mom. Poor Ashley needed a break.

Dr. Kefir asked Mom for Ashley's symptoms.

"Well, she doesn't eat much, partly because she has a difficulty with swallowing and she throws up a lot. She has a sore on her tongue that will not go away. She's got the cough of a smoker and it seems very persistent… anything that I'm not naming, Austin?" Mom listed on and on.

"Well, she's also tired a lot, but I think that is just part of the whole illness ordeal," I offered.

I noticed that Ashley was quiet for the symptom listing, but I didn't notice that she asleep.

Dr. Kefir frowned.

"Well, I am sure this is just a prolonged case of the flu, but Ashley, unfortunately, can apply to a more severe diagnosis. We will take a few tests and the results will come back next week."

My mom's eyes widened and Dr. Kefir backpedaled with his speech.

"But I wouldn't worry too much about it, I'm sure it is just a bad case of the flu."

**Neutral POV**

Both Austin and Ally dreaded and anticipated for the next week to arrive.

Too bad the news was not one to look forward to.

_**A/N: Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want to throw your computer in the trash for displaying such a thing? For whatever emotion you applied to this story, please review with it!**_

_**Here's my idea for reviews:**_

_**0-3 reviews: delete. 4-6 reviews: you can expect an update in a week or so. 7 and beyond: you can expect an update in an hour.**_

_**But it all depends on the review's contents.**_

_**If there are only a few reviews, and I feel like it, I might post another chapter to give this another shot. **_

_**Either way, I thank you for reading.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sammie**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Step

_**A/N: Oh my goodness gracious! I cannot thank all of your reviewers enough. I most sincerely apologize for not updating within an hour :P. This is most likely not get to you guys until for a while, but I started this as soon as I could! Anyways, without further ado (did I spell that right?), you shall get reading.**_

_**Retracing Your Footsteps**_

**One week since chapter one:**

**Neutral POV**

No one in school really noticed this, but Austin and Ally's little arguments became weaker and weaker as the days went by. They became less and less patronizing. But the the only time the rest of Marino High's student body realized Ally and Austin's feuds weakening was when they stopped all together.

For those who loved watching students fight, felt disappointed. For those who could feel the sad auras around Austin and Ally, felt pitiful. For those who didn't care about Ally and Austin's fights only found a change in atmosphere.

The only ones, who really felt the loss of Austin and Ally's fights, were Austin and Ally themselves. Why? Read on, my friend, read on.

**Ally's POV**

Worry clouded my judgment enough to block out the fact that Austin was bothering me anymore. I didn't noticed. In fact, I would admit that that was the week I was the most ignorant.

Pretty soon, though, my ignorance would vanish and replace with fear.

After a long tedious day at school, I finally walked into the awaiting hospital with my dad. We walked into a room the smelled like a mixture of alcohol and cough syrup. Ah, the glories of the waiting room

Although I disliked the hospital in general, if I had to pick my least favorite place in the hospital, I'd pick the waiting room.

A nurse smiled as she checked my dad and I in. Dad and I took our seats in those extremely uncomfortable plastic seats.

"So, do you want to play a game?" My dad asked.

It seemed silly, but, like I said, I hated waiting rooms. When I was little, my dad would play a game to get my mind off the room.

"Sure."

My dad looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Alright, let's say names that start with "a"."

I giggled and began.

"Ally."

Then Dad went.

"Adrian."

"Alyssa."

"Aaron"

"Aden."

"Ashley."

My dad left me stumped. Dad smiled.

"I think I win," he said.

No! He _never_ won!

"Wait, no, I have one!" I defended myself.

"Really? You have three seconds."

"Um."

"1…"

"Uh…"

"2…"

Come on Ally! Think!

"Thr…"

"AUSTIN!" I blurted. My dad laughed and relented.

"Alright, you win."

I never wanted to play that game again.

**Austin's POV**

That week was blurry. It really was just a mixture of colors. Everything seemed out of place and wrong. I wasn't fighting with Ally, my sister wasn't getting better, and my family was arguing like their lives depended on it.

So, when my mom received the phone call that the results were in, I was relieved. Although, I really shouldn't have been.

Mom, Ashley, and I (my dad hardly ever was around anymore) walked into the hospital, where we didn't even have to wait to see the doctor. As we walked into the doctor's room, I realized that we weren't in the same room as we were before.

There weren't any stickers, or children books. The room we were in was cold, and had scans and files. Something about the change of rooms warned me that something wasn't right.

Dr. Kefir stepped into the room with a manila folder and took a deep breath.

"I really hate to be the bringer of bad news, I really am. Ashley, dear, go with Nurse Renee to take some scans. The rest of the Moon family, please sit."

By now, I was shaking and my stomach twisted with fear, threatening to upheave my lunch, like Ashley did that afternoon.

After Ashley left with Nurse Renee (who had been practically hiding behind Dr. Kefir), Mom and I sat down in the black plastic chairs behind us.

Dr. Kefir cleared his throat and fiddled with his tie. This wasn't something a doctor would do. I began rock in my chair and tapping my finger against the seat.

"Well, let's rip off that Band-Aid. Ashley has… cancer."

The world began to spin, out of shock and from lack of oxygen.

"That is not a Band-Aid! That is ripping skin off of a live human being!" I was screaming so loud, I think I heard people in the other rooms murmuring about the people in the "cancer room".

I really couldn't take it. I would watch my sister deteriorate in front of my eyes, and one look at my mother told me she was thinking the same thing. I didn't know what came over me, but running out of the room, seemed like it would take me farther from the problem.

So I ran.

My quick speed made everything was dim I soon realized that it wasn't my speed. In fact, I had stopped a long time ago.

"Austin, are you alright?"

I swore that I had heard Ally's voice right as I passed out.

**Ally's POV**

When the hour wait came to an end, I found myself being led to a dim room that smelled like a cleaner waiting room. I emotionally faltered a bit. To get my mind off the insecurity, looked over to a doctor and read his tag.

"So, Dr. Kefir, what is it we'll be doing today?" I read the tag carefully.

Dr. Kefir sighed and said:

"List the symptoms please."

I said everything from the forgotten socks to the forgetting who I was.

After I finished, Dr. Kefir frowned, obviously frustrated. He typed furiously in the side computer and looked back up at us in pity.

"Unfortunately, I believe you, Mr. Dawson, has Alzheimer's."

It wasn't the best way to get it, in a second hand way. It made it seem like I didn't matter at all. It was horrible. If anything happened to my father… I don't know what I'd do.

Dr. Kefir handed Dad a paper, filled with prescriptions Dad could use.

That was when I broke. I couldn't imagine Dad taking pills everyday to keep his mental state.

"I… need some… air," I said. It really made no sense, since all I did was walk outside the office.

I looked at the door in front of me that lead back into the room. I stepped to the side and put my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I took very heavy breaths. At least, I thought I was…

Because when I looked over, I found a very pale Austin panting.

"Austin, are you all aright?"

**Neutral POV**

So, the next day was the day of breakage. It seemed like the entire school revolve around Austin and Ally. No one spoke happily, or talked about their upcoming weekend.

No, instead they were wondering.

Wondering because of the event that had taken place that morning:

Ally walked into the school doors with red, puffy eyes. Austin walked into he door with black circles under his eyes.

And the moment they set eyes on each other, they nodded and smiled.

"Hello."

No one could understand this. Even though it seemed a normal thing to do, it was a whole new world for Austin and Ally.

But it didn't last long.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! I have to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! 13? FOR ONE CHAPTER?! Ahhhhhh! Thank you all so much, and I profoundly apologize for the late update.**_

_**So, I meant what I said at the top (Even though I wrote that a couple days ago). Thank you all SO much! Happy faces for you all !**_

_**This chapter was a bit boring (okay, a lot). This was a chapter that had to happen, and the rest will be much more fun. I promise!**_

_**Review musts:**_

_**0-3= delete 4-6= update at some point 7-beyond= update same week**_

_**Thank you so much, and I hope to see you soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sammie**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Third Step

_**Retracing Your Footsteps**_

_**Chapter Three: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back Equals Three**_

**Neutral POV**

That Monday was the worst Monday Marino High had ever experienced. It was like the weekend came and stole Ally and Austin's self control, dignity, and faith. Even before Austin and Ally had their first weekly encounter, the entire student body knew that something horrible was going to come by, and the expectations were justified in the most heart wrenching way possible.

Ally had been slowly and shakily twisting the combination into her locker door when her head was forced to roughly collide with the metal. Ally used her height to her advantage and slid beneath the hands of her pursuer.

Ally locked eyes with Austin, and Austin heard some every damaging words. Truth be told, Austin would never really expect anything Ally said to hurt; she always said rude things. But today's rant hit hard.

"You cold, soulless creature! Look at you; do you really think that taking your anger out on me will fix anything? NO! It won't. And it will only make that already large, pitch black hole grow larger," Ally's words hurt only the slightest bit so far, but the next thing she said was something only the two of them would understand.

"You are just like your father." The words rang loud and clear in the air. For some reason, both took equal amounts of the blow. And both could be found sitting inside the music room, bawling and mulling over their weekend.

**The Weekend: Ally's POV**

My father was on the phone all of Saturday. All he let me know was that he was trying to find any living relative. I went through all of Saturday confused, and woke up Sunday terrified.

Let me explain.

I went to Mini's with Trish and ate the tiniest cake on earth. After about two minutes that were used to finish the cake, Trish decided to talk about a few things. What perplexed me was that Trish was not as exuberant as she usually was, and she was awkwardly fidgeting in her chair.

"So, what do you think your doing Sunday?" Trish asked with uncertainty. I had told her about my dad, and she seemed calm about it until now.

"I dunno," I rested my head on the back of the chair, "probably picking which medicines my dad should use."

Trish took a deep breath.

"Well, you know what my mom does for a living?"

I raised a brow.

"Of course."

"Well, she got a… a…" Trish looked as if she was choking on her own words.

"She got a what?" I was it was irking me to find that she was babbling with her 'a's

"She got a phone call from your dad," Trish finally forced out.

"…And?"

"And. And in a time period of three to twelve months you'll be put into the foster system," Trish's words fell out so quickly, I almost asked her to repeat.

My nails screeched as they dragged themselves across the metal table.

"What? W-w-w-w- why?" I was blubbering now, like a child.

"Because, once your dad's mental stability runs out, he'll become an unfit parent. Since you don't have any relatives, the foster system is the only choice," Trish's voice was barely was whisper.

The chair I was sitting in scratched the ground, creating a nails-on-chalkboard sound. I didn't give myself the time to cringe at the noise, I just ran as fast as my legs would take me.

**The Weekend: Austin's POV**

Ashley's whimpering noises woke me up on Saturday. It was only five a.m., but I'd grown used to waking up for Ashley. I crept into Ashley's room and sat on the side of her bed.

"What's the matter?" I stoked Ashley hair.

"I don't want to do chemo therapy," Ashley sniffled. I blinked.

"Why not? It'll help you get better."

"Maybe," Ashley corrected, "maybe it will help me get better."

"Still, it's better than nothing."

"Maybe." Ashley kept on doubting my words.

" C'mon, Ash, where's that strong girl I knew?"

"She died with her life."

"Ash," I warned, "You're not going to die."

Ashley shook her head.

" I might not die, but what if I do? What if all I ever did with my last moments was sit in a hospital, with useless and painful chemicals being pumped into me?" Ashley and I both grew quiet.

I swallowed.

"It's your decision, Ashley, but I promise to there every step of the way." I bent down and kissed Ashley's forehead. I made my way to my room to sleep another good six hours.

**Monday: Neutral POV**

Austin looked over at Ally, who was mindlessly clicking keys on the piano.

"Why did you say that?" Austin asked.

Ally wasn't surprised at his question.

"Because I was mad at you. I was mad at your father as well. He did try to ruin my dad's life. I just made a quick analysis, and decided that you two were alike because you took out you anger on someone other than yourself."

Austin shook his head, "I'll never be like my dad."

Ally took her eyes off of the ground, and gave soft, kind stare at Austin.

"I know. I'm sorry." Her apology went pass telling him he was like his father.

"I'm sorry, too." It seemed both of their apologies went pass that day's occurrence.

Austin looked up at the ceiling.

"I need help," he muttered just loud enough for Ally to hear.

Ally let out a chuckle and stared at Austin in the eyes. Austin felt as if it the spark he had missed was going to guide them back to happiness.

"I need help, too." With that, Ally found herself leaving a phone number on Austin's lap and leaving the room with a prideful walk.

It actually didn't matter; both knew the other's number anyway.

* * *

_**A/N: How does Ally know about something so personal about Austin? What did Austin's dad do?**_

_**I found myself in need to update something, and this seemed like the perfect candidate. Thank you to all who tried to solve my sore throat. Unfortunately, it didn't keep me from the storm ahead, and now I am stuck with an awful cold. Again, though, thanks!**_

_**0-2 reviews: delete. 4-6 reviews: update at some point. 7+ reviews: Very soon update.**_

_**If you haven noticed, I didn't say anything about three reviews. If I do get just three reviews, I may or may not decide to update.**_

_**Sorry, that sounds harsh… BTW I DON'T OWN A&A**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sammie**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Fourth Step and Right Turn

_**Retracing Your Footsteps**_

_**Chapter Four: A Fourth Step and a Right Turn**_

**Neutral POV**

When the stories came around, it wasn't just Marino High that saw the difference; it was all of Miami. It wasn't just the difference between Austin and Ally's mood either. While Ally and Austin could force a smile onto their faces, their families could not. At one point, Ally could point out that her dad could smile, but would then be overcome with grief when she realized that it was probably just one of her dad's forgetful moments.

On the Friday following Monday's events, Ally could be found sitting in Austin's room, having a war between herself crying and laughing. Then there was Austin, who was so overwhelmed with emotions that sat there, staring at Ally. Before all of this had happened, they'd both hoped that they could just poke fun at each other and get on with it. It didn't exactly happen that way.

It began the way they wished, no emotional meltdowns. Then it came to these parting words.

"Friends?"

"I'd like that a lot."

**Ally's POV**

I hesitantly held out my fist to knock on the chestnut colored door. Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to pour out everything I've felt this week to my personal enemy? For what, to just get it out? Couldn't I just talk to Trish? No, something told me that she wouldn't understand like he would.

My knuckles hit the door to make two echoing 'thumps'.

The door creaked open like one at a haunted house. Below me, I found an ailing girl, no older than fourteen. I bit my lip, afraid my memory was incorrect and I'd come to the wrong house.

"Uh, hello… Does, um, Austin Moon live here?" I asked.

The girl nodded.

"Is he home?"

"No," the girl spoke, "he'll be back soon, though. Come in, and you can wait."

I nodded and took a tentative step inside. I took a look around. The house was average and bit messy. The floors were carpeted with the exception of the kitchen.

The girl seemed to have some manners, and, if she had known me the slightest bit, she would have sat down with me.

I offered a small smile.

"Sit with me. I don't bite."

I searched my memories for any thought of a girl Austin might have been associated with. Then I realized that, the last time I was here, Austin's mom, Mimi, was pregnant. So, this was Austin's sister. Came out nicely. Austin's sister had blonde hair (it was hard not to, since both her parents were blonde), and shared her father's green eyes. But she was sickly pale.

Austin's sister sat next to me on the couch, although I doubt "next to me" would qualify with a three foot distance between us.

"What is your name?"

Austin's sister looked up to answer my question.

"Ashley. I'm Austin's sister. What's yours?"

"I'm Allyson. Most people call me Ally, though," I replied, glad to fill the thick, unncomfortable air with words.

"Ally…" Ashley tested my name on her tongue. Suddenly, her eyes light up with recognition. "I've heard about you."

My eyes widened a fraction. Really? I didn't know why, but my heart sped up a bit.

"Is that so? What about?" I asked.

"Well, don't tell Austin I said this but…" Ashley was cut off a clearing of throat.

"Don't tell me what Ashley?"

Austin's looked should have scared Ashley (it almost scared me), but Ashley looked more embarrassed than scared.

Ashley stuttered a bit.

"It's. It is not my story to tell."

Then imaginary cartoon dust Ashley left was what I could say good-bye to.

After a moment of both Austin and I wondering who a living person could move so quickly (soon I would find for different reasons), Austin's gaze was set upon me.

"Why are _you_ here."

I inhaled a shaking breath of air.

"To see you."

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

**Austin's POV**

I didn't know what was harder to believe: that Ally went into my house and had a chat with my sister or the reason behind going to my house and chatting with my sister was to chat with me.

Both sounded outrageously impossible to me. Okay, so maybe once-upon-a-time Ally was a welcome guest at our home, but now it sounded more like a fairy tale.

"Ok then, let's go to my room then."

Ally and I gave an in sync cringe. That had sounded worse than I thought it would. I would have changed that, but doubting my words around Ally was a big no-no.

_Being in your house is a big no-no. Kick her out!_ A voice somewhere in me screamed.

_No way! I'll give her a chance._ I thought to myself.

I froze in horror for two reasons: 1; I was allowing Ally in my house freely. 2; I was having an inward conversation with myself. Both screamed 'Austin's going insane!'

Ally's hands literally shook me from my horror.

When she noticed I was no longer in La-La Land, she transferred her hands to her hips.

"Is everything good up in there?" Ally guestured to my head.

I put up two thumbs sarcastically.

"Then let's get a move on."

I realized that, no matter who anyone was, no one should have to stay in a room with this many bad memories.

"Uh, yea. This way."

…

Ally kicked at some books from where she was on a chair in my room. I sat on my bed waiting for her to speak.

After a minute's worth of silence, Ally spoke up.

"So, I have been noticing that you, uh, have been sort of, um, out of it this week. And I have been pretty, er, out of it too. It would be great to know what's been going on…" Ally trailed off, silently asking me to infer the rest.

"Right, because we are the best of friends."

That got that Ally Spark going.

"At least I _have_ friends."

"No way! You have friends. And this whole time I thought that the reason why you were a loser was because you didn't! I guess I need to find a new reason."

Ally's response was a gurgle of words shoved back down her throat. Then I was positive something was wrong with Ally.

"Alright. Therapy time, you can fire away." Oh wait, that sounded too friendly, "With your loser issues." That went from friendly to ignorant.

Ally chocked. What was she chocking on? I saw the slightest glint in Ally's eyes. Were those tears?

I was horrified that I was fighting back the urge to hug Ally. I realized that I had my own problems too. Would those… no. Ally was my enemy. Well, I screwed up horribly, so might as well.

"Well, you see, I am not a social butterfly 'cause my sister, Ashley, she, er, last Friday, she got diagnosed," I paused, "Ally, I'm not even finished, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because, last, last Friday was…" Ally was in full crying mode right now. Her once guarded eyes were an open book. It made me wonder what was happening to her. And it also made me… hug her.

**Ally's POV**

The only reason why I noticed Austin's embrace was because it was warm. If my walls had been up, I would have fought the comfort and wrestled out of the hug, but I was on pure instinct. And my instinct told me push my head against Austin's chest, so I did.

It was a while before I could feel out of my tears to realize that Austin was crying too. I wanted to continue crying harder and laugh at the exact same time. This entire week was just a window of what would happen next, and I really. I really. I really… Did I really need someone like Austin at my side? It may not have been then but sometime in that day I realized I needed Austin. Very, very badly.

I laughed spoke into Austin's chest.

"We are some messed up people."

Wait a second. Austin's chest. No. Way.

Yes way.

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I shot up from our, dare I say it, hug. We both shook it off and thought over the words, 'we are some messed up people." Honestly, I was more occupied on wondering why Ally liked to day how strange we were.

But we needed to start talking, or this would quickly go from awkward to annoying.

"So, uh, your issue?"

Smooth start, Austin. Wait, since when did I care? Actually, that was a stupid question, I've always cared. Just, this felt different…

Ally didn't seem to care.

"Well, uh, my dad isn't well…" Ally began, but she seemed to be having a war with herself as well.

Alright, I'll bite the bullet.

"My sister is not 'well' either. Actually, she hasn't been well in a while."

That should have gotten Ally going, but she looked more like she was thinking the opposite,

Oh, why am I doing this?

_Because she came to you_, the little voice from earlier chirped in response.

And I thought the voice was against Ally.

That sounded weird. Even in my own head.

"Well, my dad has been… forgetting things a lot…"

Although Ally understood I wasn't going to continue without her explainatin first, the words she needed to complete her thoughts seemed to not want to come out.

I thought back to when we were just toddlers. The memories were hazy, but I seemed to remember playing tag with Ally.

"_I don't wanna be it!" I whined._

"_Well, I don't wanna be it either!"_

_Ally's dad walked into the backyard._

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

"_I don't wanna be it!" Ally and I said in near perfect unison._

"_Well, then," Ally's dad explained, "whoever says 'not it' on the count of three first, doesn't have to be it!"_

"_One…" We didn't seem to understand yet._

"_Two…" And our wheels were going._

"_Thr…" Our eyes sparked with recognition._

"_Not it!" came our voices. We both tied._

I bit back a chuckle at my memory. Both of us wee so quick with our words that saying 'not it' was our game for the day. Kind of like now. Except, for different reasons.

So, before I could stop myself, I blurted out,

"On the count of three!"

"One…" Ally didn't seem to understand yet.

"Two…" And her wheels were going.

"Thr…" Ally's eyes sparked with recognition.

"…ee." I finished.

Just as when we were kids, the words sped out.

"Ashley has cancer!"

"Dad has Alzheimers!"

And wow, did it feel good to get it out.

But both of us knew that the worst was yet to be spoken.

**Ally's POV**

"Dad has Alzheiners!"

I felt like an entire world was off my chest. Sure, I had spoken to Trish about it, but this felt different.

This felt _better_.

It also felt pretty good that Austin remembered when we were kids, as well. However, we had just screamed out our worst nightmares to eachother, and the air felt dirty with our words.

Plus, I needed another world lifted off my chest, and I had a feeling that it wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

**Neutral POV**

So with their comforting parting words, each went on their way, worrying about one less thing. However, the one seemed to becoming bigger with more room.

Oh well, it didn't stop Austin or Ally for getting their first good night's sleep in a while.

_**A/N: Well, Ally's last POV and the last Neutral POV were short, but I think they got their point across. Plus, I think that I haven't been enforcing Austin's POV well, so I made his longer.**_

_**Well, there was also a fact that I was in a rush. Why? Well you, my lovely viewers. You see today is… drum roll please…**_

_**MY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**And this is my gift to you.**_

_**If there is some stroke of good luck, and you happen to read some other stories of mine in different categories, these are some Fanfics I am planning on updating:**_

_**Fanfic: Grimm Town; Category: Sisters Grimm**_

_**Fanfic: Animal Spirit; Category:: Ice Age**_

_**Fanfic: Night Visions; Category: A.N.T Farm**_

_**So, yay! If any of these other Fanfics sound good to you (although, I doubt titles are vey compelling) please check them out.**_

_**Anyways, this is my gift to you. May a review be your gift to me? It would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thank you all and love,**_

_**Sammie**_

_**P.S If you notice that my titles are getting a little more crafty, that intentional!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Fifth Step

_**Retracing Your Footsteps**_

_**Five Steps Only Work If You Remember The Fourth**_

**Neutral POV**

Ally was depressed. Austin was scared. And both were stuck in a bottomless pit.

A bottomless pit, and each other.

No matter whose perspective you were seeing it from, both were becoming softer to each other. But Ashley and Mr. Dawson's decisions astounded them both. And this time, it was Austin at Ally's door.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally? Come down stairs, please. I have something we need to discuss."

After those words we said, my stomach went cold. Even before our diagnosis time in the hospital, if those words were said, _something bad was going to happen_.

My slowly put down the book I was reading and reluctantly made my way down the stairs.

I sat down in a chair across from my dad and met his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked bluntly.

Thinking over my time at Austin's house had made me consider other things. Other things like going over again. But today's conversation made me consider new things.

"Your sister is coming for a week."

That was it. That was the bad news. I felt ashamed to think that, but I did. I really thought about that as bad news. With Austin finally being my friend, my sister's visiting would create chaos.

When I thought of my sister I thought of the word _mental_. Because that was where she lived: A Mental Institution.

And it was Austin's family's fault. I shivered as I tried to brush the memories away. My sister was coming to town, and there was nothing I could or _should_ do about it. It was the way it was going to be. For one week.

I bit my lip.

"Is that all?" I asked.

My dad nodded, but opened his mouth to say one more thing.

Then my phone rang.

As "Human" by Christina Perri sang, I turned to my dad.

"I should answer that."

My dad made a gesture that meant "go ahead" and I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is… is this Ally Dawson."

"Yup," I said, nodding my head even though the caller couldn't see me.

"Oh, um, this is Austin. Could I, uh, could I come over?"

I was silent for a second thinking over my choices; say 'no' and continue having an enemy, say 'yes' and try sneaking Austin in, or ask my dad and pray that there will be no blow out.

"Ally?," came Austin's voice, more nervous than before. I breathed deeply from my nose.

"Give me a second."

**Austin's POV**

I nodded and turned off my phone. Then I turned to Ashley.

"You happy?"

Ash gave me a brilliant smile.

"Very."

I bent down to Ashley's height.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, wanting a final decision.

Ashley nodded with great exaggeration.

"_Yes!_" Ashley insisted and gave a dramatic sigh.

"So? What's the verdict."

I shot her a glare.

"Get ready."

Ash smiled again and, for the first time in awhile, skipped off to her room (well, as far as she could go without tripping).

"The things I do for you, Ash. The things I do," I muttered darkly.

…

…

"C'mon, Ash!" I called from the bottom of the staircase. What was it with girls and taking forever to get dressed?

Ashley marched out of her room.

"OK, OK, I am _coming_!" Ashley sassed.

That made me smile the slightest bit, and I held back the thought that I so badly wanted my sister back, whole and complete.

We walked outside, and when Ashley buckled up, I grinned.

"Whatcha smiling about?"

Ashley asked after looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing."

"Mmm, hmm," Ashley spoke with doubt. Although unconvinced, Ash let it go.

As we drove to Ally's, Ashley asked questions.

"So, how old is Ally?"

"16."

"Why is she so short?"

"Why are you so young?"

"Touché, Austin. Does she have siblings?"

I froze at the question.

"Maybe," I chocked out.

"What do you mean maybe? You don't maybe have a…"

I cut Ashley off.

"That's all I'm giving you. Okay?"

"Okay," was the possible answer that squeaked out of Ashley.

…

…

We park on Ally's street, and I felt my stomach twist. I was almost afraid to hear the screams again.

I shook my head and walked up the front steps with Ashley.

"I'll get it," came Ally's voice after I rang the doorbell.

Ally opened the door and looked at Ashley.

"What is she doing here?" Ally hissed in a hushed tone.

"She's…"

"Shhh! My dad can't know you're here." Ally ushered us inside and closed the door.

"Ally! Who was it?" Mr. Dawson yelled from his bedroom upstairs.

"Uh, just ding dong ditchers!" Ally lied. (Horribly, might I add)

There wasn't a reply, but I was sure that Mr. Dawson was grumbling to himself. Ally looked down at Ashley, then back up at me.

"You two have a lot to explain. Now follow me," Ally whispered.

**Ally's POV**

Austin came with his little sister. Great. This just got twice as hard.

As we made our way to my room, I heard Ashley stifling coughs. My distain to her coming dissolved immediately.

I closed my door and looked back at Austin and Ashley.

But they still had a lot to explain.

"So, spill it."

Instead of Austin speaking up, Ashley did.

"Well, I was the one who made Austin come. I wanted you two to talk while I talked to your dad. But since we seem to be unwelcome guests, I guess I'll just have to wait here with you two."

I felt my blood freeze.

"You _told_ her?!," I exclaimed, not bothering with the tone of my voice.

Austin grew red.

"Well, you never said _not_ too…" Austin said tensely.

"So? You don't see me going around talking about that day!"

Austin scrambled for words to say.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be quiet?"

"You were supposed to be quiet!"

Ashley looked agitated and a bit bewildered.

"We can't change the past. Just kiss, make up, and get on with it," Ashley said.

Both Austin and mine's faces grew red, and our eyes popped open.

Ashley shook her head.

"Geez, you guys take this way too seriously."

Austin and I became less red and bug-eyed.

"What is there to talk about? We already talked about everything." I said.

"You guys couldn't have talked about _everything_. I know that Austin didn't," Ashley replied.

Austin looked like he knew what she was talking about. Deep down, I knew what she was talking about, too.

"Are you sure, Ash?" Austin asked. Something told me that what he was going to say was personal thing about Ashley.

Ashley shrugged.

"As long as she says something equal."

I looked at the ground. I knew something equal.

Austin looked back at Ashley, and Ashley glared.

"Pretend I'm not here."

Austin finally turned to me.

"Ashley… doesn't want to do chemo therapy," he said quietly.

Tears filled my eyes.

"… I'm going to be taken away from my dad." I realized that it sounded worse than what Trish said.

But it was true. I was going to be taken away from my dad.

Before anyone could speak, the door bell rang again.

**Austin's POV**

Who could have possibly been at the door? That should have been my thought. But my thoughts lingered on; Where would Ally go? Something in me hated the idea of her ever leaving. It was because we were finally friends.

Yes, I was going to stick with that.

Ally stood frozen in her position. Every step her father took her jump.

She was listening too hard. Why was she afraid? Was this guest expected?

After a lot of jumble at the front of the house, two pairs of feet made their way up the stairs.

**Neutral POV**

Ashley didn't know what was worse; the fact that they were caught, or that they we caught by another guest.

A head peeked into the room.

"ALL-YYYYYYY!" cried a visitor that made Ally jump in fright and Austin fall off his chair.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter gave some drama and a few answers. But not all of them. So, uh, this is the fifth chapter, and I so happy that all of you are being SO great to me in this Fanfic. This was a bit short, but don't kill me please. Also, if I forget to put a disclaimer, please remind me. I don't want to get caught for being without a disclaimer.**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S You wanna wanna see part of the next chapter?**

**P.P.S Here it is;**

"**Allyson Marie Dawson! Why. Is He. Here! Your **_**sister**_** is here and, if you haven't forgotten, THIS BOY IS THE REASON WHY SHE IS 17 AND VISITING HER OWN HOME!"**

"**Dad, please, calm down. I- I- I," I began.**

**Ashley jumped from her chair.**

"**It was my fault! It was my fault! Blame me! I'll tell you everything!"**

**Oh, no. Ashley…**

**End of sneak peak**

**Review chart: 0-2 delete 3-4:Last priority 5+ main priority.**

**(As you see, I've moved stuff over a bit.)**

**Second ending:**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S I don't own A&A**

**P.P.S I'm very side tracked today, aren't I…**


End file.
